Hedi Saurus
Hedi Saurus is a character role-played by Hedisaurus. Description Hedi Saurus is the former Assistant EMS Chief, former Lieutenant, and now Paramedic FTO who works for the Emergency Medical Services with the call sign Papa-1. Background Now Hedi Saurus is not from Los Santos, she is proudly from Australia. When she was young, she had wanted to pursue a career in music because of her avid singing at all times. All she wanted to do was make people happy with her singing, even though she was nervous. Her biggest supporter was her brother, who encouraged her to keep on singing. Now her brother had been thinking about joining the army because he felt that he could make the necessary sacrifices for his country. He ended up enlisting in the army and was to leave in a few weeks. The day before he was to leave, he pulled Hedi aside, and encouraged her to pursue her passions in music and do the things she enjoyed. The next day, before he was to leave, he gave Hedi his headphones to remember him by. Unfortunately, a few days later, a man from the army appeared at the door, telling Hedi and her family that her brother had passed away in an accident. This event devastated Hedi and changed the course of her life. Instead of pursuing a career in music, she would be committed to honoring her brother's memory, saving people. With this in mind, she decided to pursue a career in the Emergency Medical Services, ending up in Los Santos. Characteristics Hedi is an extremely outgoing person who never knows a stranger. She has many friends and knows many people. She is a very kind and caring individual who enjoys music and making ice cream. She is also a by the book paramedic who once helped lead the EMS. In that way, she enjoys helping people and will always help save lives no matter what. Recent Events Hedi has become a renowned EMS, known for her love of music and ice cream, wearing her brother's headphones all the while. Once she became a paramedic, she impressed so much that she was promoted to Assistant Chief of EMS. Hedi was in this position for quite sometime, continuing to impress those around her. A combination of events, from deaths to resignations, has caused a reshuffle in the EMS, with Hedi deciding to become an EMS lieutenant, in order to have a more flexible schedule and to enjoy her time in Los Santos more. Through this time, Hedi has been in a committed relationship with the intrepid Travis Tribble. The two of them are nearly inseparable, always seeing each other and doing things together when they are in the city. Hedi is the only one who actually makes Tribble's driving better, even though he has moments. The two of them will defend each other no matter what, even though the city is on fire constantly and tsunamis happen every so often. Hedi has decided to take a break from EMS Command in order to have a more flexible schedule and enjoy Los Santos more. This break is only temporary, and she will more than likely return to command soon. The Sarah Ableton Situation A few months ago, Hedi was kidnapped by one man and one woman at Pillbox Medical Center. She was then transferred to a woman, who took her to Paleto near the military base. The woman revealed herself to be [[Sarah Ableton|'Sarah Ableton']], a recently fired EMS who was angry that losing her job had cost her everything. She told Hedi that she did consider her a friend and that it was unfortunate that this had to happen. Sarah shot up Hedi with a Class 2 weapon and put her into the trunk of the car. On the way to site where Sarah would dispose of Hedi, she said that the murder made her feel good and that getting revenge on the EMS who had her fired was the best thing. Sarah kept on taunting Hedi until they arrived at site of disposal, a sunken oil tanker. Sarah placed Hedi's body there and left, her work complete. All Hedi could think of was her brother and how she would join him soon. Astonishingly, Hedi survived, washing up on shore and was delivered to Pillbox, where she was placed in ICU. Hedi would make it out of ICU a couple weeks later, even more hardened and determined to protect her EMS family and save the people of Los Santos. Relationships [[Travis Tribble|'Travis Tribble']]: the one person she talks the most to, they are in an inseparable relationship; she is the only one who can make him drive better. [[Cheryl Smith|'Cheryl Smith']]: Hedi's best friend who is not Sheriff Tribble [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Johnny_Fahrenheit Johnny Fahrenheit]: Another of Hedi's best friends [[Jessie Skid|'Jessie Skid']]: Another of Hedi's best friends [[Emergency Medical Services|'EMS personnel']]: they are family to Hedi whom she loves and cares for; she affectionately calls them the EMS gang gang. [[Siz Fulker|'Siz Fulker']]: Hedi is Siz's favourite EMS. Tribble '''once thanked '''Siz for "taking care of his lady" (Due to UberHaxorNova raiding and helping out Hedi whilest she was streaming.) For Siz's first ICU she quickly went back on-duty just to take care of him even though she was in her casual attire. Hedi (and her Ice Creme) is one of his Emergency Contacts (even though Siz didn't have her number at the time.) Fun Facts * She stores all of her homemade ice creams in every single EMS vehicles compartments and in Pillbox Medical. * Has a massive hatred on Nancy. (Local receptionist doctor at Pillbox Medical) * She is the only medic that wears leather pants. * She is the first and only person/EMS to be called Edna by [[Eugene Zuckerberg|'Eugene Zuckerberg']], and Sakura-chan by [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Uchiha_Jones Uchiha Jones].''' * She is also the '''first EMS to be known as the AYAYA medic. Quotes * "The three things you need in life: Money, B*tches and Ice cream. If you have none of those, then how the hell are you living life right now?" * "I'm telling Tribble on ya and he's gonna kill ya!" * "EMS Gang Gang"Category:Female Category:EMS/Doctors